


Give 'Em Pumpkin to Talk About

by annunziatina, mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [17]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Flufftober 2019, Food Fight, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, new traditions, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annunziatina/pseuds/annunziatina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Five seconds after Alex discovered Michael had never carved a pumpkin before, he was devising a cunning plan to make sure their first Halloween together was one they’d never forget.





	Give 'Em Pumpkin to Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! We wanted to write something sweet and fun for Flufftober 2019 so annunziatina and I did a round robin of Alex taking Michael to his first pumpkin patch so behold! Cuteness and pun-kins lie in wait for you <333

Five seconds after Alex discovered Michael had never carved a pumpkin before, he was devising a cunning plan to make sure their first Halloween together was one they’d never forget. Ten minutes later, they were in the truck on their way to a pumpkin patch, Michael practically vibrating with excitement. Alex was smitten. An hour after that, Alex was still smitten but he was also plotting his revenge for being subjected to the corniest pumpkin puns ever. Michael was following him around the pumpkin patch making them up on the fly. Alex tried to shake him but to no avail.

Michael gauged the success of his puns by how dramatically Alex reacted. _Where do jack o’ lanterns live? In the seedy part of town!_ garnered Michael a giggle-snort that Alex turned into a cough and glare. _What do you call a pumpkin who spits his seeds everywhere? A JERK o’ lantern!_ got him a dropped jaw and what Michael thought might be blushing cheeks. _You know what you should be for Halloween?_ Michael waited for Alex to look dubiously back at him. _Mine_. That one earned him a kiss and a cute little pumpkin to take back to the cabin.

There’s something about the way the breeze whips through the yard, the twisters of fallen leaves catching around Alex’s ankles, that makes Michael want to push his boyfriend down on the grass, bracket him between his hands and knees, and kiss him senseless. But, armed with mugs of hot cider and a look that says ‘try it and regret it,’ Alex saunters up to the picnic table untouched. 

Michael grins at him, cradling a pumpkin in his hands. Reverent and curious, excited by the promise of a jack-o-lantern and intimidated by the process, he hums. How’s he supposed to get this thing to look like the ones he’d seen on the Evanses’ porch?

_Top or bottom_, Alex offers and Michael sends him a side-eye because if they start talking about bedroom preferences they’re never going to carve this- _To scoop out the pumpkin’s guts. You can cut a hole in the top or the bottom._ Alex’s clarification is both helpful and deflating. _Oh_. Michael turns the pumpkin over in his hands and decides he’d like his first to be a classic - hollowed out from the top, stemmed lid askew. Michael lifts a blade and readies it for the first plunge.

An hour-and-a-half later, Alex and Michael sat snuggled up on the back porch swing, watching the classically carved jack-o-lantern glow against the emerging curtain of stars. Turned out his boyfriend was good with his hands at lots of things, Alex mused with a smirk. He’d set the timer on his phone and they’d taken a selfie with their first Halloween pumpkin to share with the Pod Squad. Alex had tried to get back at Michael for his pun attack by making him keep his hands to himself, but that just led to a telekinetically-charged food fight with the pumpkin guts. 

Michael turned to kiss Alex’s head and came away with a stray pumpkin seed in his mouth which he spit into the grass. He’d cried _Uncle!_ but only because Alex played dirty. He’d pulled out Michael’s kryptonite and laughed himself silly as they ran around the table flinging pumpkin innards at each other. One particularly well-aimed glob had smacked Michael right in the kisser because he’d been too mesmerized by the radiant, carefree jubilation twinkling in his love’s eyes to duck. Next year they were each gonna carve a pumpkin and Michael was _definitely_ going to win the food fight.

Alex digs the toe of his boot into a knotty floorboard and gives it a nudge. 

_Whoosh_. 

The porch swing carries its riders to and fro, groaning on its hinges in the cold. 

Earlier in the evening, the air’s chill sent Alex digging through the closet for Mimi's flannel hand-me-downs. Now, it leaves his nose red and numb. Makes him tuck the old blankets close around Michael's shoulders. Gives him the perfect excuse to push his face in the crook of Michael’s neck for warmth.

Michael squirms away from Alex’s frosty cheeks, curling in on himself with a smile. He lies back for comfort - and for the ease of meeting Alex’s gaze. 

_Perfect pillow, that’s what you are._

Alex playfully pushes the smirk off Michael’s face. Then, he shoves at the floor again.

The sudden change of pitch elicits a sharp gasp from Michael, but Alex's arm is a firm restraint across his chest. He won’t fall. 

Michael breathes through the adrenaline rush with a lazy laugh. The swoops in his belly remind him of Alex. Of the thrill of Alex's teasing lips on his first thing in the morning. Of the promise for a proper kiss under the stars.


End file.
